


straw

by purinism



Series: Rising Idol! Forward! Stories [1]
Category: Original Work, Rising Idol! Foward!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Enemies, Original Character(s), Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Tanji Miho is Whipped, more characters as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purinism/pseuds/purinism
Summary: purinism 2021 writing project: strawIt wasn’t like Tanji Miho was instantly attracted at first. It was a feeling that gradually built up, like anticipation for test results from a big examination. It kept him on his toes, made him all jittery and excited with every new interaction. He could never quite put a name to what he was feeling when he felt as if his stomach was going to eat him alive, but then Yuuji smiled at him with those gorgeous orange eyes that shone like jewels, and it felt as if the world moved again. Miho didn’t know it stopped in the first place, but maybe that’s what happens when you fall in love.
Relationships: Hironaka Yuuji/Tanji Miho
Series: Rising Idol! Forward! Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168073





	straw

It starts with a piano. Or rather, a room with a piano in it- music room, let's say. It starts with a music room, and Nocturne op.9 number 2. The notes flow through the empty hallways, and conveniently, into Tanji Miho's ears.

Now, Miho prides himself on being fearless when it comes to most things. However, when he begins to follow the sounds of the keys only to find himself outside the infamous Second Music Room, he feels a shiver go up his spine. No one ever goes in there, save for the (unlucky) students who go in to retrieve certain materials for their classes. It had been deemed far too small for a full class to learn in, and was repurposed as a storage room. With a piano inside it, of course. 

Sometime after, rumors spread around school that there was the ghost of a remorseful pianist attached to the piano in the music room; the reason why they hadn't moved the piano out of it. Miho had been a first year when he first heard of the rumors, and it didn't help when his upperclassmen added fuel to the fire by recounting stories of their own from when they stayed in school so long. Miho isn't scared of ghosts, he constantly tells himself this, but now that he's faced with the possibility of seeing one, he tries to steady himself as his hand reaches out to the doorknob.

 _'Ah, how bothersome._ ' Miho thinks. _'I wouldn't have been here everyone else wasn't busy... But I can't help it can I? Well, anyways, if I go in and I_ do _encounter a ghost..... ah... um, that'd be a great story to tell my subscribers! Yeah! I could make a story time episode and make it a spooky special, even if October is next month....'_

Miho would probably be traumatized, but anything for him to have content!

The piano is still playing, now singing the tunes of Moonlight Sonata. It's louder now that Miho's in front of the door, and the intensity adds to his feeling of dread. He may be feeling the tiniest (a lie) bit afraid, but his natural curiosity is stronger. The blonde curses himself for it.

He closes his eyes, telling himself as he opens the door that if he were to die that day, he had the piano room to blame. (Wouldn't it be funny for him to turn into a ghost story as well after? For the thing that killed him to become him, how hilarious!)

Soon enough, the door's wide open, and a light breeze passes through Miho's body. The music's stopped, and he hasn't opened his eyes yet. When he does however, black eyes meet orange- confused, and a bit annoyed. 

It takes Tanji Miho a bit to process that the figure in front of him is not a ghost, but Hironaka Yuuji, 17, actor, one of Japan's biggest sweethearts, and not to mention, Miho's self-proclaimed rival.

(He remembers everything. The heat of the room, the cheers of the crowd, the feeling of sweat falling down his face like teardrops. He remembers the lightsticks, and how they made him feel dizzy. What he remembers most, though, is Yuuji, standing proud, and infront of him a widescreen displaying the words **HIRONAKA YUUJI** **: WINNER!**. That day, Miho promised to himself that he would beat Yuuji fair and square once the new school year begins.

 _I want to see the look of defeat on your face the next time we stand on stage together._ )

Miho feels himself grimace, annoyed at himself for previously being scared when all it was was Yuuji. The mentioned student stays silent, gaze locked on the one in front of him as if waiting for the other to speak first. Miho doesn't want to give in to it, but he's grateful that he didn't die so he says something anyway.

"If it isn't resident pretty boy." _'Why would you start off with that?!_ ' "Surprising seeing you here, did your movie get cancelled or something?"

_'Way to go, Miho, way to reveal you've been keeping tabs on him!'_

"Ah," Yuuji finally speaks. "I wasn't aware you knew of my activities. The movie isn't cancelled per se, but the director got sick and landed himself in the hospital. Filming's on hold for a few months until he recovers."

"Oh, um, I hope he gets well soon then! And with you being the constant talk of the town, it would be hard not to know what you were doing." Miho tries to excuse himself for his little slip-up a few moments before. "Anyways, why are you here? Haven't you heard of the rumors of this room? Wouldn't want you to go before I defeat you, that'd be unfair."

"Defeat m-well, I haven't played the piano since I started filming. I've only just arrived back here an hour ago. I'm not attending today's classes so I just thought to make use of this room. It's a waste no one uses it," Yuuji answered, hands hovering over the piano's keys, never quite pressing down. 

"No one uses it cause they're scared of the ghost. It's not a waste if it's for their safety, you know?"

"The ghost sounds rather lonely. Don't you think maybe he needs some company instead? An audience... someone to listen to his songs... in a way we are the same. I wish for the same thing as him. I'm sure you've noticed, but I don't have a lot of friends."

Miho has noticed- in lingering stares, whenever he found his eyes moving to Yuuji any chance he got, like a magnet eager for it's opposite half as soon as it was released. He's seen Yuuji from the roof when he eats, always seated by the same tree, earphones in his ears as he eats his packed lunch. He can't ever stop himself from doing so, only lucky enough to turn away before he's noticed. There's _something_ about Yuuji that makes Miho do it. It's that same _something_ that pushes him to speak his next words.

"I'll be your audience."

Yuuji lets out a gasp, not expecting the response at all. Neither did Miho, who follows Yuuji with a gasp of his own. Then, there's silence. Yuuji is clearly expecting Miho to elabrote, to explain himself. Miho's precious pride is on the line, and he himself knows this. He wants to take it back, Yuuji is his _rival_ , goddamn it- but in the back of his mind a voice is telling him that spending time with Yuuji wouldn't be so bad. 

"It's a pity even someone like you would have to be alone. I'm known to be very sociable, so it wouldn't be so great of me if I just left you alone, right?" Miho says.

"Anyways, you know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Even if it's just me, perform as if you're in front of the grandest of crowds."

 _'I want you to be at your strongest so we're on equal grounds when we compete'_ is left unspoken.

The actor lets out a soft hum, as if pondering the offer. Miho stands there, never having left his position from the door in the first place, with cheeks growing darker in shade which each second spent sans response. Yuuji chuckles after a bit, a delightful sound that only irritates the bashful youtuber. 

"I'm sorry," Yuuji coughs into his fist. "I appreciate your offer. You're very kind, Tanji."

Miho doesn't look at him. "Of course, I'll have you know I've been voted as one of the nicest personas onli-"

He's cut off by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the lunch period. ' _Crap, I didn't even get to eat!_ ' Miho whines in his head. Yuuji stands up as he does so, grabbing his belongings from beside the piano and making his way out. He puts a hand on Miho's shoulder before he exists, giving him the smallest of smiles. 

"I'll see you again here tomorrow then, at lunch time. Goodbye, Tanji."

"Bye-bye."

And then Miho's alone in the piano room, the click of Yuuji's shoes growing fainter and fainter. Once the clicking is completely gone, Miho groans out loud and grabs at his face. It's unnaturally hot. 

He complains to himself on the way back to his classroom. He convinces himself he's done something wrong when the voice inside of him keeps chanting that he's done something right. Miho's confused, and the only thing that he can truly rely on to keep himself grounded is the ghost of Yuuji's hand, where it rested just moments before. The touch sent sparks flying through his nerves. Miho was always one for adrenaline.

_'No! This is supposed to be a bad thing! I can't spend time with my enemy!'_

(Miho wants to feel it again. He wants more.)

**Author's Note:**

> HA! GAYYYYYYYY


End file.
